


I can taste test for ya

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at food porn, Breaking out of writer's block, Chocolate Cheese Cakes, Food Porn, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Have not written anything explicit for more than a few years, M/M, Multi, No Beta, OT4, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Prompto had made a Chocolate Cheese Cake based on a recipe he found on the online cooking blog, Tastemog. He had given it to Noctis and Gladio previously and they liked. Secretly, of course.Now for the real food critique of the group. However, who could have thought a cake and three lovers would bring on such a fun time.





	I can taste test for ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowedRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedRaven/gifts).



> First of all, I want to thank ShadowedRaven for all the cooking shares. If it hadn't been for those, I wouldn't be able to get back to my writing. Like totally grateful for that. You have no idea. This is also as a token of gratitude for ShadowedRaven.

“Just keep your eyes close, Iggy.” Prompto said as spooned a bit of his creation, looking back excitedly to see if the said man was keeping his eyes closed. The Tastemog Choc Cheese Cake.

Ignis chuckled. “Rest assured. I won’t.” He told him, leaning against the kitchen counter in the Leville. They were there for a few days because all of the hunt they took up were nearby.

Though Prompto technically just followed the instructions on the net but he was successful in recreating it a few times already. He already given a run with Gladio and Noctis and both of them liked it.

Excitedly as he was, he was really hoping that the other man would be gentle with his comments while giving pointers for the cake. Prompto knows there’s something missing. Unlike Ignis, food experimentation was not his forte. As matter of fact, it’s the direct opposite of forte..Un-forte, maybe?

He carefully brought the cool cake close to Ignis’s lips, making the other man raised his eyebrows as he opened his mouth to receive the cake.

Eyes fluttering opened with an interest furrow of his eyebrows, he hummed curiously. There was a bit of cream cheese beneath his lips, away from the reach of his tongue. Prompto was tempted to do something about that but Ignis’s feedback takes priority.

“My, that was quite indulgent.” He said, still trying to clean off what he can by biting his lips and running it against his tongue discretely. “If I were to add in a bit of flavour, I would suggest adding Duscaean Orange candied peels.”

Prompto was bit distracted by the lip thing but the candied peels idea was interesting too. “Candied peels huh?” He said out loud, grimacing at the rather complicated process. Or rather, the fact that anything pastry related is usually above and beyond his abilities.

Ignis gave an understanding smile when he saw the expression. “No worries. Those oranges spoil rather quickly. I have some made before it is wasted.” He told him before closing the distance between the two. Prompto eyes widened at the gesture, already looking at him expectantly. He called out a jar filled with it from the Armiger.

Looking away from him as he did, eyes crinkling in amusement at Prompto’s sudden floundering. Ignis took one sliver of the said candy and placed on the slice of cake Prompto took earlier.

Spooning some for himself, he frowned at the taste, humming as he did.

Prompto looked on in concerned. “Wrong flavour?” He hazarded a guess.

“Indeed.” Ignis replied putting the jar back in the Armiger, he now looked at the remaining cake as if it was a puzzle. A hand already on his chin as ran through the options in his head.

“Hey, Iggy?” He asked, garnering the other man’s attention, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Why didn't you give me a taste?” He whined, mock frowning as he sidled closer pressing up to his side.

Ignis raised his eyebrow in curiousity. Whether from his reaction or the question, Prompto wasn’t sure. “I was sure it was nothing to be missed.” He answered back carefully, gauging for something as he swallowed rather visibly as Prompto rose up upright.

Prompto lets himself a victorious smirk as the other man’s lips twitched in response. “I don’t know. I should have a taste, too.” He answered back, closing in but not going in for the kiss just yet, sharing their breaths. This was too fun to let it end too quickly even if he knows he was already blushing.

“Well, then. Better have a taste now before it’s all gone.” He closed the distance with an amused smile on his face.

Prompto chuckled into the kiss at the pun before humming in delight. Tracing the seam of his lips, Prompto tasted the chocolate and the tartness for the orange before it was all melded into a taste that was just Ignis. His hands slid to his waist as Ignis gently cupped his jaw.

Too engrossed in the kiss and chasing all the taste that he can, the kiss broke off suddenly, making him whine at the lost.

“Noctis, stop that horrendous behaviour this instant.” Ignis berated Noctis, who had dipped his finger into the cake, licking off the bits of the cake and the cream cheese on it. Thankfully, his gloves were off and on the counter.

Noctis simply smirk rebelliously at his reaction before sucking the whole finger in and licking it clean as he got it out.

“Come on, it was a great show and I had great cake.” He retorted. “I’m sure PDA in the kitchen is totally acceptable.” He said sarcastically, lips still curved in a knowing smile.

“Y’know Noct. You coulda help me out with the groceries, right?” Gladio chided bitterly as he brought in several bags of it.

“Sorry there, big guy.” He apologized before he scooped a bit of the cake on his finger again.

It was too fast for the Advisor to react other than giving a disapproving huff.

Prompto sighed in sympathy as he patted the man on the shoulders. “At least, I managed to get a taste.” He commented salaciously, his voice had gone the slightest bit husky. “And yeah, orange is a bad idea.” In the background, Gladio was groaning in pleasure at the taste of the cake, midway to sorting the bags.

“Orange and chocolate?” Noctis asked incredulously. “Since when it was a good combination? Even back in Insomnia, those tasted weird.” He said as he finished licking his finger.

Prompto stared at Noctis rather distractedly as Ignis shook his head in disapproval. Realizing he caught their gazes, he sucked in his whole finger suggestively before pulling it back with a pop.

Ignis just sighed again. “Please wash your hands properly, Noctis.” The Advisor said exasperatedly as the Prince chuckled and went to wash his hands.

“Don’t worry about the cake, Iggy. We can definitely make more later.” Prompto placated.

“Yeah, definitely be making more.” Noctis said as he stole the spoon they were using and carefully balancing the cake with the other hand. “I needed that.” He said pointedly, taunting the advisor and tempting Prompto with a rather suggestive lick to the spoon.

Ignis was about to rebut that but a sharp slap on Noctis’s ass almost made him dropped the cake. Both Ignis and Prompto stiffened at the scene, unable to act as the cake wobbled dangerously.

“Six damn it, Gladio! I almost dropped it.” Noctis shouted at him as Ignis went forth to take it off his hands but he dodged it. “I’m eating this in the living room.” He said petulantly as he passed.

“Noct, use the table.” Ignis started as he went out of sight.

“Nooooo~ Don’t steal the cake!” Prompto said dramatically as he chased after the Prince.

 Gladio gave an amused chuckled. “Well, the jokes on me. I’m alone on sorting duty.” He started his sorting again.

“Worry not, love. I am yet to be occupied.” Ignis offered as he came closer and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

By the time they were finished, they went to see how Prompto and Noctis was doing. What they found was…eyebrow raising to say the least.

Noctis was already down to his boxers, obviously tented as Prompto, merely shirtless but he was straddling the Prince as he placed dollops of the cake on the Prince’s flushing bare chest. He wasn’t that far off judging from the bulge of his jeans.

The cake was partially demolished as Prompto wielded the spoon like a brush.

“Hey.” The Prince greeted them with a lazy wave of his hand before returning its traveling path on the blonde’s thigh.

Snapping back, he looked sheepishly at them. Despite the position, there were also smears of chocolate on his cheeks and chin.

“My, my. Attempting food art, love?” Ignis asked, amused as he went closer to lick the stray chocolate smear on his cheek before kissing him. The chocolate taste in his mouth was strong as he did. Probably had a few bites of the cake prior.

Gladio chuckled huskily as he came close, carefully placing a hand over Ignis’s hip to balance himself  while looking down rather hungrily at the prone Prince, who in turn gave them a sultry smile.

“Like what ya see?” Noctis said huskily as Gladio went to scoop one of the dollop of cake that was over his stomach, making it spasm at the same time. “You can have the cake and eat it, too.” He said breathlessly.

“Sure.” Gladio answered as he licked the bit of cake away. He was restraining himself as it is, already getting aroused just from the sight from earlier. However, Prompto wasn’t finished yet. The peaks of his abs were dotted with the cake but not all of them were. There was some on his nipples and the hollow of his neck, too. “Just need the artist to finish the artwork.” He said as he backed up, stripping as he did.

“Oh dear, Gladio is right.” The Advisor purred, his finger briefly tracing the Prince’s side and the other was skimming above Prompto’s jeans. “I should leave you to your work.” He said with one last peck.

Once left alone, Prompto stared dumbly at the Prince, blinking owlishly. Noctis chuckled at that as he pats Prompto’s thigh. “Cake got your tongue?”

He heard Gladio snorted somewhere behind him as a smack followed soon. “That was a rather good pun.” Ignis said defensively.

Prompto just rolled his eyes. “I thought I was a goner when Ignis came in.” He said in relief before he scooped a bit of the melting cake and placed more on the Prince.

The Prince squirmed rather deliciously at the cold sensation, gasping quietly as he did.

Prompto nearly flung the spoon when he felt warm hands caressing his sides. “Astrals, Gladio.” He managed to whisper, breathless from the touch that was still roaming from his stomach to his chest. He could almost see the grin Gladio would’ve had right about now.

“I would disapprove if the bed was stained with the cake.” Ignis began as he placed his glasses on the side table while reaching for the lube as well. “So let’s put away the icing and start on the cake.” He said with a knowing smirk while reaching for Prompto’s spoon and what’s left of the cake to put it aside. He was already naked.

Prompto could only nod and sigh languorously as Gladio started to place teasing kisses on his neck and one of the hand was dipping under his jeans. Gladio had to kneel behind Prompto to avoid crushing Noctis.  

Noctis on the other hand was appreciating the scene of the other two teasing each other until he felt the Advisor ran a finger close to the cake bits on his stomach, gasping as he did.

Both Prompto and Gladio’s attention snapped to the Prince as the Advisor bent down give a small lick to it, barely getting the cake as Noct’s stomach sink away from it. Noct released one of his hands on Prompto’s thigh to card into Ignis hair. “Lick the one up here first.” Noctis said huskily, gently leading him to his neck.

The Advisor conceded but not before giving him a quick kiss. Noctis whined as the Advisor set to work. He couldn’t see him but the warm breath panning out over his sensitive neck and the cake was making it hard for him to stay still.

He felt Prompto get off his legs but he was too preoccupied with Ignis as he set a path of kisses to his nipple, his breath getting laboured as he did.

He lets out a surprised shout as he registered dark hair on his peripheral on the other nipple, being lick and teased with firm lips. Getting overwhelmed, he could only hold on to the bedsheets and the grip on Ignis’s head as he felt his boxers being removed.

“Ahhah-guys.” He managed to choke out over his laboured breathing, hips jerking on its own, trying to find something to grind to.

Gladio was the first to pull back from the indulgence, making Noctis groan in disapproval. “Oh, don’t worry sweetcheeks, I ain’t finish with ya yet.” He soothed before he regarded where Prompto was. Ignis wasn’t far behind to pick up the slack. “You ok there, cupcakes?” He asked.

Noctis didn’t notice it before but now that he saw what Prompto was up to, he groaned again. Kneeling over him, Prompto was stretching himself as he watched them with eyes almost black with arousal. “Yeah, big guy.” He answered breathlessly with a goofy smile on his face. “Just getting re-ready.” He shuttered as he brushed on his prostate.

He was already naked with his dick weeping. Noctis was almost disappointed that he missed the blonde’s current state. Echoing Prompto’s pleasure in addition to the Advisor’s studious stimulation, Noctis gave a full body shudder. He vaguely wondered if the cakes were all gone by now.

Gladio gave a pleased hum as he got up and joined Prompto in kneeling behind the prince. Ignis stopped his ministrations, avoiding unnecessary accidents that may arise from the shuffling.

Gladio still manage to jostle Prompto despite how careful he was, making him whined in pain. “Sorry.” He apologized with a teasing kiss on his neck. “Just need to get rid of Princess’s  underwear.”

Prompto gave a light hearted chuckle at that as Noctis had half a mind to retort that but he was sufficiently distracted when Prompto stopped to scoot over and help Gladio spread his legs after getting rid of the underwear.

Ignis gave a doubtful huff as they did. “Prompto, if you will be servicing Noctis, I suggest you kneel over him rather than settle where you are.”

Noctis grimaced at that as Prompto realise what he was doing. “Oh yeah, you’re right.” He answered back and got into position over him, Gladio looked on in amusement as he grabbed the lube.

“Only you can stay sane while doing orgy logistics.” Noctis commented wryly. Prompto dropped down to give him a kiss.

“Come on, Noct. He’s just being careful.” Prompto placated as he straddled him. “Right, Iggy?” He regarded with a coy smile and a hand cupping the Advisor’s cheek.

“I simply wanted this to be a satisfying experience for everyone.” He reasoned before the kissed the hand and got up from where he was kneeling at the side of the bed. He gave Prompto a lingering kiss before pulling himself away.

“Iggy, kiss me too.” Noctis called over, reaching for him as well.

Iggy allowed himself a chuckle before bowing to kiss him. At that, Gladio took the opportunity to trace his rim.

Noctis gasped as Gladio and Ignis took the opportunity to deepened the kiss. While Ignis kept Noctis busy, Gladio carefully teased his opening which, to his great relief and pleasure, was relaxing easier. Of course, looking up, Prompto was busily playing by caressing his abdomen while pressing his rear lightly against Noctis’s dick.

While keeping his hand gently thrusting into the Prince, Gladio reached out to caress Prompto’s ass. A loud moan escaped his lips before he could clamp it down. Gladio felt the Prince tighten for a moment at the noise as both he and Ignis broke off from the kiss.

“Damn it, Gladio.” He looked back over his shoulder with a petulant look. “Give a guy a warning.”

Gladio gave an insufferable smile before he watched in heated awe as his eyes rolled up into his head and he almost collapsed onto the prone Prince below, moaning hard as if he was suffering. His arms were shivering as he held himself up. Apparently, Noctis had taken the liberty to stroke his erection and only stopped when Prompto had put a stop to it.

“Astrals, Prompto.” Ignis observed Prompto’s profile with interest, stroking his own dick absent-mindedly.

“Hey, guys.” The prince called out huskily. “Wanna put the cherry on top of the cake?” He asked with mischief, rolling his hips in the process, making Gladio’s two fingers dig deeper into him while nudging Prompto with his erect dick. He sighed happily at the sensations.

Still panting, Prompto gave a light smack on Noctis’s arm as he tried to get his breath back while Gladio resumed with the stretching, carefully testing it before inserting three fingers. He withdraws the hand on Prompto’s ass to smooth over the Noctis’s inner thighs, easing the temptation to please the Prince. His own heat throbbed seeing two of his lovers all naked and ready.

“If I wasn’t on you like this, I would’ve puke my dinner.” Prompto said in mild disgust. “Cherries are food.” He reasoned as Noctis squirmed beneath him. Ignis had settled on the free side of the bed, enjoying the spectacle.

“However, to see you like this, love. I blame them not for comparing your blushing cheeks with them.” Ignis countered rather suavely as he leant up to Prompto and stole a kiss.

Prompto blushed even more and whined as the kiss ended. “Fuck, you guys are so hot.” Noctis babbled, his hips jerking. “Gladio, that’s enough.” He ordered, panting as he did. “In me, now.”

“So bossy.” Gladio said in amusement, grabbing the lube to slick himself. “Want me to lube ya up, too?” He offered as Ignis reclined against the headboard, indulging his voyeuristic side.

“Yeah.” Prompto answered for him as Noctis echoed him belatedly.

Slicking Noctis’s dick, Prompto sunk himself on him with Gladio’s help. Noctis could only manage a jaw drop at the sensation of Prompto's passage. Prompto, on the other hand, gave a satisfied sigh.

“My turn. Ready, Noct?” Gladio asked, eager to sink himself into him. Looking over Prompto’s shoulder, he saw Noctis giving an enthusiastic nod as he placed his hand on Prompto thigh for grip. “Yeah. Hell yeah.” He said huskily. “More.”

Prompto was having a hard time sitting still too, grinding on the Prince’s dick as he waited for Gladio. Thankfully, it wasn’t long as Gladio lead the rhythm. Sinking down as Gladio thrusted in, at first, it was almost frustrating, even with Gladio teasing his neck and nipples. Noctis looked strained for a few moments as he adjusted to Gladio’s girth but soon, he was moaning, rolling his hip to meet theirs.

Prompto could feel the force of Gladio’s thrust, sinking himself just a bit deeper on Noctis as he did. “Ahh….So good.”

“Gladio.” Noctis breathed out despite how blissed out he was. “Promp. Haa-More. Please-se.”

Gladio was already groaning at the sensation but the visual aspect of the act was making him more disconcerted. Not only Noctis and Prompto were writhing in pleasure but Ignis had started to rub himself in tandem to them. The sounds his lovers were making were simply heavenly.

Prompto started to moan louder as Noctis gave him a hand. “Yesss.” He hissed in bliss, back arching on to Gladio.

“Ah, Prompto!” Noctis shouted in pleasure, emptying himself into Prompto and tightening around Gladio.

Feeling as Noctis’s seed coated his passage and the hand stuttering over his erection, Prompto came as well, only managing a moan before he stuttered again as Gladio gave a particular powerful thrust that indirectly caused the softening dick to rub into his sensitive nerve.

Using every drop of self-restraint, Gladio stopped, not wanting to harm his lovers.

He held on to Prompto as he gathered himself. Prompto was more or less putty as he remained on Noctis, panting hard.

Ignis gently pried Prompto from Gladio’s hold and helped to lay him beside the dozing prince. Once he was off, Gladio carefully extricated himself from the Prince and rearranged him to avoid giving him anymore reason to be sore in the morning.

Ignis was still hard as he tended to Prompto. Now that he was lying next to Noctis, Gladio can finally see Prompto’s seed had reached all the way up their chest.

“Damn, Promp.” Gladio commented in awe as he sat at the foot of the bed.

Prompto just gave a tired shrug.

Ignis, despite tending to them, was still hard. It didn’t take long for him to tend to Prompto and Noctis but once he was done, he closed the distance between them for a passionate kiss, dumping the dirty towel at the side of the bed.

“Would you be amenable for a second helping?” He asked, his face schooled but the amused crease an his eyes said otherwise.

Gladio gave a rumbling chuckle at that. “Y’know, we gotta stop relating food with sex.” Gladio said, amused as Ignis ran his eyes all over him. “Getting a hard on while in public is….” Gladio stopped as he contemplated.

Ignis decided to deposit himself on Gladio’s lap. Their erection rubbing together as he did. Gladio scrambled a bit to balance himself and his lover on the edge of the bed.

“H-highly inappropriate.” He finished for him, as he nosed Gladio’s neck. Gladio’s breath hitched at the act.

“Yeah.” He agreed with him, his hands started to roam the outside of his thighs before making its way to grope and knead his rear, making his breath heavier.

Similarly, Ignis was running his hand appreciatively over his muscles while his lips traced patterns on his neck. A nibble on a particularly sensitive spot make him jerk, rubbing their erections together.

“Forgive me.” Ignis apologized as he leant flushed on his person, a hand already reaching to rub both of them. “But this is quite urgent.” He told him, slightly strained.

“Not just you, Igs.” Gladio said, as his hand joined Ignis for the handjob. “Gods, Ignis. Me too.” He said, his voice rumbled.

Ignis took that chance to kiss him, moaning as he rutted against him and their hands.

Gladio groaned at the treatment, more than eager to return the kiss and the rut.

It didn’t take long with Gladio's need to tease and Ignis’s talent for efficiency. Reaching their climaxes, The two held on to each other as their breath returned to normal.

“We should cleanup.” Ignis said as he brushed his lips with Gladio’s tenderly.

Gladio hummed in agreement to that. “Next time, you’re joining in.” Gladio said as Ignis separated with a grimace at the cooling seed between.

“You will find that I have no objection to that.” He said with a delighted smile. “But for now, let’s go to sleep while we still can.” He said as he brought up the used towel from earlier to wipe them down.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Gladio said with a chaste kiss to his cheek.

As they settled on the bed, Ignis belatedly realised that he left his two lovers without a blanket before they slept.

Gladio placated him that he can always make it up to them next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I may have overestimated myself with writing this. OMG, so many people and limbs and positions and just how? Anyway, I hope you like it, ShadowedRaven! And thanks again! qwq


End file.
